You Are Not Alone
by Punkheart11
Summary: The Doctor is reminded of those he's lost, but when a certain redheaded Scottish girl notices, she doesn't know how much she'll help.


The TARDIS was quite today, and the Doctor didn't like that. He had been suggesting all day for him, Amy, and Rory to go to the islands of Vesterseals on the third planet from Hexon Galaxy, but Amy and Rory wanted to spend the day to themselves.

"Can't you spend your alone time on a planet. I mean the palm trees alone are 50ft high and they have the tastiest bananas. Bananas are good , did I mention that?"

"Yes, yes you have." Amy replied. "But are there weird or potentially dangerous things that inhabit the island?"

"Um, well, there are some giants on the island. Specifically 30ft giants who really aren't too fond of visitors…not since I visited, but I'm sure-"

"Doctor, we've been traveling for 5 days straight. My wife and I just want to relax in the swimming pool, I mean last time I almost got digested by a flower…A FLOWER!" Rory had just appeared next to his wife with his swimming trunks on and a towel over his shoulder.

"Relaxing! But that's so BOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" The Doctor sighed as he sat down on a chair. "Fine, go have your little relaxation time. But mark my words, tomorrow we are going to see a whole new world. A dazzling place you never knew. No one to tell us no or…Agh! I'm quoting Disney again aren't I? Those songs are just so catchy."

"You can join us if you want later." Amy said as she and Rory started for the swimming pool.

"Ah, you two have your little vacation. I have some things to do." The Doctor began to walk over to his bedroom. "I have to do some spring cleaning, even though it's not really spring, but then again there is no real time zone right now so we can make it spring. THAT'S IT! It is now officially spring-. Amy?" The Doctor looked around and realizing that no one was in the room he shrugged and walked away.

Upon entering his room, the Doctor realized how messy it really was. All around there was scattered bowties and jackets, souvenirs from various planets (including matchboxes from intergalactic hotels, some ceremonial masks, the traditional sword of Jerminian Empire), Queen Elizabeth's left shoe, even his diary was open all the way on his bed.

"Oh my I haven't been in here for quite a long time have I?" He said looking around. "Can't imagine where to start…ugggggh! Now I know why I never came in here, it's too much trouble cleaning. Everything's just going to get dirty again. Why don't I just fill up every other room in the TARDIS with this stuff and in another hundred years I'll clean it out later AAHH!" While speaking the Doctor tripped over his mini model of the entire Milky Way galaxy and in the process he knocked over his shelf of priceless vases collected in the Ming Dynasty. ". . .And maybe I should start now."

It took the Doctor over and hour to straighten out the mess he had created and it took him another 2 hours to finally straighten out all of the little knick knacks in his room. _At least the room looks a little better_ he thought. "Time for a little well deserved break. Hehe _time_… funny thing." As he started to walk out of the room, his hand brushed against a little blue book. It wasn't his diary, in fact he really wasn't sure what it was but it seemed very familiar. "Huh, and what might you be?" He picked it up and noticed that the words FRIENDS was scribbled across it. Curious, the Doctor opened the book, and what was inside of it made him sit down on his bed.

Inside the book were a stack of pictures, and every single one of them were of him and Rose. Of course it was him in his 10th regeneration and some of the other pictures had Mickey, Rose's mom, and others, but the majority of them were of him and Rose alone. The Doctor furrowed his brow, he had never in his life seen this book before, he barely remembered taking the pictures, but he had always assumed that they were with her when she was lost. As he flipped through them, a folded piece of paper fell to his lap. With shaky hands he opened it up and read aloud,

"Dear Doctor,

If you've found this it either means that I left it around by accident or you've been rummaging through my room again. If you're reading this it mean PUT IT BACK NOW, never mind you never put things back once you've found them.

Anyway I meant to give this to you when the time was right.

Just remember, whenever you feel sad, whenever you feel alone in the world, whenever you think that this world is just a big black whole mess of nothing, remember. You are not alone. You have friends all around you, people who care about you, people who love you. I love you. This is just a reminder.

From,

Rose Tyler."

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears as he folded the note and continued to look through the pictures. There was one of him and Rose in the 1950's in line for the premier Marilyn Monroe's first picture, one of him and Jack Harness a fraction away from a kiss in a rouge game of spin the bottle, and one of just him and Rose in front of the main console in the TARDIS. As he turned the picture over, he noticed the word _Doctor and Rose_ scribbled on the back, and somehow, he knew that that was the day before he lost her. At that moment the Doctor could hear Amy walking around calling his name, and before he knew what he was doing he ran out of his room and closed his door.

"Doctor! Rory's being a jerk so I pushed him in the pool and now he's being a grumpy face. Is there any other cool rooms in the TARDIS?"

"Do I have cool rooms in the TARDIS? Amelia Pond OF COURSE I have cool rooms in the TARDIS, I have a billion cools rooms in the TARDIS!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, inadvertently throwing the picture he previously held.

"Oh what's that?" Amy caught the picture as it flew to the ground and looked at it. "Who are these people?"

"Oh just some friends of mine, no one you need to know right now."

"No really they look like nice people, who are they?"

The Doctor hesitated before speaking. "Ah Amelia Pond, you never give up. Always so curious. Well the girl is Rose Tyler. She was a brilliant girl, like you, she never gave up. She was kind and thoughtful and she never backed down, even in the scariest of situations…..she was amazing."

"And him?" She pointed to him in the photo.

"He was my friend too. A clever genius as well. He was a man of great power and responsibility, he had been to almost everywhere in the universe and back. He loved adventures and most of the time he did stupid and risky things, but everything always seemed to work out in the end."

"You keep saying was and were…what happened to them?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story. One day the two of them went on a big adventure, one of the biggest ever. They faced all kinds of danger, there were these Daleks and they had to save the world and everything. But then, just as they were about to win, just as everything was going right, something terrible happened. Sometimes Amy, sometimes there is a way of having too much power, and one day it catches up to you, makes you think that your invincible, and makes you make a stupid mistake that haunts you for the rest of your life." The Doctor sighed.

"Is that what happened to your friend, the man?"

"Yeah. He lost Rose Tyler that day. She's alive mind you, but he can never see her again. I'm not going to get into that it's too long. Anyway, it made him hate himself for the longest time and he felt so distant from the rest of the world. But in a way, it brought him back to reality, and it made him realize that that power wasn't a gift, it was a curse. Never saw him again." He rubbed his eyes.

"Well…I'm sure your friend, Rose, forgives him and knows that it wasn't his fault. I know I would. And I'm sure that even though she can never see him again, she would not want him to hate himself." She put her hand on his shoulder. There was a moment of silence between the two, but as quick as it began, it ended.

"Ah well life goes on, so does time which we are wasting right now by standing here and not showing you and Rory my Anti-gravity football field. That right, I have an Anti-gravity football field. Want to see it?"

"Of course, in fact I was just thinking today how I'd love to see and Anti-Gravity football field."

"You were being sarcastic but that's okay because I'm too excited to care. Now come along Pond." And the two walked out.


End file.
